<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Tired boys and wired eyes by OutcastAngel</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26646310">Tired boys and wired eyes</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/OutcastAngel/pseuds/OutcastAngel'>OutcastAngel</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Implied Relationships, M/M, Summer of Like, Warped Tour, Warped Tour 2005, bands playing in other bands, implied/referenced petekey, patrick stump is nervous</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 09:33:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,003</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26646310</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/OutcastAngel/pseuds/OutcastAngel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Warped Tour 2020 prompt fic</p><p>Fall Out Boy needs someone to fill in on guitar, naturally they go to My Chemical Romance.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Mikey Way/Pete Wentz</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Warped 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Tired boys and wired eyes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>for the Warped 2020 prompt challenge on Tumblr.</p><p>prompt was: “Bands playing in other bands"</p><p>Title from 7 Weeks by Gym Class Heroes</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <i>"We made a lot of friends and even more enemies"</i>
</p><p>The incessant knocking on the door to the bus was what woke Mikey up. He slipped out of his bunk and stumbled his way to the door. He blinked bleary-eyed against the bright morning sun of whatever state they were in. In front of him, Pete was rocking back and forth on his heels, waiting for Mikey to let him in.</p><p>“I brought coffee if it helps.” Pete smiled warily, offering up a still-hot cup of coffee from Starbucks. Mikey glared at Pete for a moment before he took the cup and moved out of the doorway, letting Pete in. They moved into the front of the bus, Gerard hunched over the small table working on a drawing with Frank sitting across from him talking a mile a minute about something he was reading. Mikey sat down on the small couch, Pete immediately sitting right up against him and laying his head on Mikey’s shoulder.</p><p>“Coffee?” Gerard asked, his head shooting up from where he was looking, eyes narrowing on the second cup of coffee clutched in Pete’s hand. Pete laughed as he shook his head.</p><p>“Sorry, this is for Ray,” Pete giggled</p><p>“Ray?” Frank asked with a  raised eyebrow “What do you want with Ray”</p><p>Pete shrugged “I need to ask a favor from him. I thought coffee would be a good peace offering.”</p><p>“Here I thought you wanted to come see me.” Mikey shook his head in mock disappointment</p><p>Pete laughed again as he pressed a kiss to Mikey’s cheek. “I’ll always come for you <i>mikeyway</i>”</p><p>Ray finally emerged from the bunks with a yawn. He stumbled over to the coffee pot, making a disgruntled noise when he found it empty. Mikey rumbled a laugh as Ray turned to glare at Gerard. Pete gave up his spot next to Mikey to pass Ray the coffee he had bought. Ray’s eyebrows furrow for a second before he thanks Pete and takes a sip. </p><p>“So I have a favor to ask.” Pete started once Ray had downed most of the coffee.</p><p>“Yeah?” Ray hummed after a moment<br/>
“So Joe has to leave for a couple of days and we need someone to fill in for him,” Pete told him “We were wondering if you wanted to play those shows with us?”</p><p>Ray considered it for a minute before nodding his head “Yeah, I’ll do it. Sounds like fun”</p><p>A wide grin spread across Pete’s face as he cheered. He promised to text Ray all the information he needed for the shows. Pete pressed another kiss to Mikey’s cheek before he left the My Chemical Romance bus and headed back to the Fall Out Boy bus. </p><p>◅▻</p><p>A few hours before Fall Out Boy, along with the addition of Ray, when Pete texted Mikey saying that he should play bass for them today. Mikey rolled his eyes but relented after the promise of some decent coffee. He grabbed his bass and jogged to the main stage to meet Fall Out Boy where they were getting ready to go on. Pete greeted Mikey with a tight hug before they all walk on stage. Pete just hops up onto an amp to watch the set after introducing Ray and Mikey.<br/>
The rest of My Chemical Romance hid side-stage, cheering on their band members. Pete had a big smile on his face as he watched his band play. Once the show was done they all walked off together, laughing and smiling at each other. Gerard had suggested that someone from Fall Out Boy play with My Chemical Romance. </p><p>“That sounds like a lot of fun.” Patrick agreed “Plus it would make us even for letting us steal your guitarist and bassist.”</p><p>Everyone laughed and nodded. Eventually, it was decided that Patrick would play a song or two on drums the next day. </p><p>◅▻</p><p>“Why am I so nervous about this?” Patrick asked, his bouncing incessantly. </p><p>Andy shrugged from his spot on the couch. “Maybe it’s because you haven’t played in five years?”</p><p>Pete chuckled from where he was curled up against Mikey as Patrick’s eyes widened comically large. Patrick shoots out of his seat and races to the back lounge where Andy kept his drum pads. He shouted a quick “I’m going to go practice!” to Andy as he ran by. Andy just shook his head and returned to the book he was reading. </p><p>◅▻</p><p>“You don’t need to practice this much,” Gerard told Patrick as they waited backstage to go on.</p><p>“No!” Patrick near shouted “You don’t understand! I haven’t played in five years!”</p><p>Gerard just rolls his eyes fondly and starts his vocal warmups. Ray and Frank are running through a few songs together, letting Patrick drum along too. Mikey has Pete pinned to an amp, softly trading words and kisses. Just like last time Fall Out Boy is all backstage, ready to cheer Patrick on.<br/>
When it is finally time to go on Patrick almost doesn't go. He’s so nervous that Pete has to push him onto the stage once Gerard introduces him to the crowd. Patrick settles himself behind the drum kit, grateful that it hides him from the view of the crowd. Pete has taken his normal spot on one of the larger amps on stage so he can ogle Mikey as My Chem plays. The songs go by quickly, Gerard and Frank playing up their usual antics. By the time the set is over Patrick has gotten back into the groove of pounding away at the drums.<br/>
Gerard thanks Patrick at the end of the set before they all file off the stage. There’s a big group hug between the two bands and the promise of doing this again soon. Everyone quickly disperse off to their respective busses, save for Pete and Mikey who run off to some quiet corner together. Gerard heaves an exasperated sigh as he watches the couple run off; he shares a small smile with Patrick before following after Frank.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>